Billy Loomis
William "Billy" Loomis is the main antagonist of Scream. He was a horror film fanatic who pressured his best friend named Stu Macher into committing a killing spree in Woodsboro out of anger for his parents' separation. He was portrayed by , who would later portray FP Jones in Riverdale. Background Roman Bridger showed Billy video footage of Hank Loomis having an affair with Maureen Prescott, his girlfriend's mother. Roman convinced Billy to murder Maureen because she was the reason Mrs. Loomis left Hank and Billy. Roman told Billy to get an easily controllable accomplice he could pin on the murder and rape if it went wrong (Stu), and to frame another of Maureen's lovers (Cotton Weary). Billy and Stu followed the plan perfectly. Films ''Scream'' A year after Maureen's murder, Billy and Stu killed Casey Becker and Steven Orth. His choice of apparel is a generic Halloween costume that several people own, making finding the killer almost impossible. This killer is now known as Ghostface. They then begin to target Sidney. He is arrested after finding a cell phone on him the night Ghostface strikes her house. He is released due to lack of evidence as well as the fact that the killer continued to call Sidney, even while Billy was incarcerated (it was actually Stu calling). In the climax of the film, it is revealed that Billy and Stu took turns doing the killings while the other did the calls. They devise a plan to kill Sidney and frame Sidney's father for the killings, but after being distracted by Gale Weathers, Sidney is able to escape and ultimately kills Stu. Billy suddenly attacks Sidney, and just as he is about to stab her, Gale arrives and shoots him. As they gather around his "corpse", he jumps up, only to be shot in the head by Sidney, killing him for good. ''Scream 2'' Mrs. Loomis attempted to avenge his death with another killing spree. She killed Randy because he bad-mouthed Billy while on the phone with her, and was eventually shot by Cotton Weary to save Sidney's life. ''Scream 3'' Sidney remembered conversations with Billy when she visited her bedroom set in the Stab 3 studios. She smiled at his sweet side before she thought of his sinister side. Personality Billy was once a caring and sweet person until his family was broken up due to his father having an affair with Maureen Prescott, the mother of his girlfriend Sidney Prescott. He suffered a psychotic breakdown, turning him into a sociopathic monster. He was very calculating and manipulative, strategically planning each of the murders and the attacks on Sidney to avoid any suspicion. Victims #Maureen Prescott - Stabbed in groin/chest twice/head #Principal Arthur Himbry - Stabbed 3 times in chest/stomach, gutted, hung from high school football goal post after he died #Tatum Riley - Head crushed by garage door after being stuck in cat flap Gallery Images Billy and Sidney kissing.jpeg BillyCoops.jpeg Billy loomis 03.jpg Billy with Randy and Stu.jpg Billy loomis 01.jpg Billy loomis 04.jpg Billy Loomis's Evil Smile.png|Billy's psychopathic grin. Billy loomis 05.jpg.png Billy Loomis head shot.gif|Sidney shot Billy. Billy's_death.jpg|Billy's death. Videos Scream (1996) - Do You Like Scary Movies? Scene (1 12) Movieclips Scream (1996) - Wrong Answer Scene (2 12) Movieclips Scream (1996) - How Do You Gut Someone? Scene (4 12) Movieclips Scream (1996) - Do You Want to Die, Sidney? Scene (5 12) Movieclips Scream (1996) - School's Out Scene (6 12) Movieclips Scream (1996) - Death by Doggie Door Scene (7 12) Movieclips Scream (1996) - Surprise, Sidney! Scene (10 12) Movieclips Scream (1996) - More Creative Psychos Scene (11 12) Movieclips Scream (1996) - Turning the Tables Scene (12 12) Movieclips Trivia *He was described as "a young, strapping boy of seventeen. A star quarterback/class president type of guy. He sports a smile that could last for days" in the script. *Billy was named after the heroic Dr. Sam Loomis from Halloween, who was already named after one of the protagonists, Sam Loomis, from Psycho. *Billy quotes killer Norman Bates ("We all go a little mad sometimes") and his motive (avenging his mother) is that of Jason Voorhees' first kill. Interestingly, his mother's motive in the second movie was to avenge his death, much like Pamela Voorhees. *Being the first person to don the Ghostface mantle, Billy Loomis may be considered Predecessor Villain of the franchise but Roman Bridger and John Milton are responsible for his fall into villainy. *His second motive might've been fear that Sidney will leave him, just like his mother left him. External Links *Billy Loomis on the Scream Wiki. Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Vengeful Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Pawns Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Stalkers Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Muses Category:Kidnapper Category:Posthumous Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Mutilators Category:Hypocrites Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Tragic Category:Incriminators Category:Burglars Category:Misogynists Category:Opportunists Category:Insecure